I Bet the Cats Didn't Care
by Oceanfur
Summary: Turkey receives an "emergency" call from Greece. Hint: It was NOT an emergency. Greece just wanted someone to go shopping with. Turkey was not amused. It gets worse. Well, for Turkey at least. Greece had a great time. Greece/Turkey. Can be seen as either romantic or platonic.


Ring-ring.

Sadiq Adnan, otherwise known as Turkey, was really not a morning person at all. Okay, he wasn't exactly an afternoon, evening, or night person either, but mornings to him were especially unpleasant. So when he was rudely awakened by his phone, he was even grumpier than usual.

"Hello," he spit out gruffly. Whoever was calling him had better have a good excuse.

"Turkey! Thank goodness you're awake! It's an emergency!" Oh, God, it was Greece. Great, just great. Wait, an emergency? Sadiq felt a prick of fear at those words, not that he would admit it. Just because they were on better terms than before didn't mean he cared for the other nation! He sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad? If it was an emergency, at least whatever Greece needed wouldn't be stupid.

"Well, what is it?" he snapped harshly, probably to make up for his worry.

"Today is Hades and Thana's anniversary and I didn't get them any gifts!" Sadiq was momentarily puzzled. He didn't recognize the nam- Wait a minute…

"Greece. Those had better not be the names of your _freaking_ cats." He had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going.

"Of course they're my cats! Well, one of them is yours, actually. Remember when you gave me Thana?" Sadiq _did_ vaguely remember giving Greece a stray cat that had been hanging around his house and bothering him, but that didn't explain why Greece was calling him.

"I see. Please explain to me why you called me at-"he briefly glanced at the clock "-_six o'clock in the morning _to talk about your _cats_," he hissed, furious that his sleep was disturbed for something so stupid.

"Because I need you to come shopping for a gift with me!" Of all the stupid things that Greece had ever said, that _had_ to be the stupidest.

"Why should I help you? They're not my responsibility. If you want to do something stupid for them, fine, but let _me_ go back to bed!" Honestly, why was he still having this conversation? He should have hung up the second Greece mentioned his stupid cats.

"Because you gave me Thana! You have to give her a gift, too! I can tell that she really wants you to give her a gift!" Oh, right, the _cat_ wanted a gift from him, he should have guessed.

"I am hanging up now," he said finally, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"No, wait, you can't! Besides, I'm already there!" Wait, what?

"When you say 'there'…" he trailed off, feeling a headache starting to form.

"I'm at your house, of course! You should really come out, because I'm just going to bang on your door until you do." Sadiq had no doubt he was telling the truth.

"You-" he was cut off by a very loud and obnoxious knock at the door.

"See? That. All day."

"_Fine_. I'll come with you. Give me a minute to get ready, will you?" It wasn't like he would be getting any more sleep, anyway, so he might as well indulge Greece in his weirdo cat fantasy. _God, _it was going to be a long day.

XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx—XXxx

After what seemed like _hours_ of waiting to Greece, Turkey _finally_ came out, in his…er, interesting, hoodie and trademark white mask. Well, at least it was better than his Ottoman Empire outfit.

Greece smiled and practically pushed him into the passenger seat of his rather beat-up car. Sadiq opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and sat down warily. Greece was oblivious to this and blabbered on.

"It is _so_ good of you to come. I mean, Thana won't admit it, but she _really _misses you. She'll be so happy to see you again, especially if we bring gifts!" Sadiq personally doubted that the annoying stray cat _missed_ him, but arguing with Greece was like arguing with a park bench, especially because Greece often ignored the argument to go _sleep_ on a park bench. Still, he needed to make one thing clear before he got sucked too far into this whole thing.

"Hold on. _I_ will not be buying anything. I was just dragged along for the ride." Greece looked at him funnily, tilting his head. Sadiq really hated it when he did that. It made him look almost… cute…No, he did not think that. Greece looked annoying. _Annoying,_ not cute.

"Hm, I guess we can just put both our names on the gift…" he said, sounding a little sad. "But you have to write something heartfelt on the card!" Oh, for heaven's sake.

"Alright, fine, I'll write something on the card," he muttered, glaring at the window as if it had offended him. The next ten minutes passed slowly in a tense silence, and Sadiq was immensely relieved when they finally arrived at their destination.

Sadiq was honestly surprised to see they were at an actual pet store. With the way Greece went on, he was slightly worried that they would be buying _outfits_ for the cats. Or _fine china._ Or even wine; Sadiq wouldn't put it past Greece to sneak his ever-present feline friends some alcohol.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" he asked as Greece started pulling on his hoodie. Well, _that_ was annoying, as well as rude and uncalled for.

"Something nice. Something romantic." Oh, right, like that was supposed to clear things up.

"Something nice and romantic," he sarcastically repeated.

"Yes-Ooh, I've got it!" He triumphantly pulled out a bright red and extremely shiny stainless steel bowl. In the shape of a heart. Frankly, Sadiq thought that only America would make anything this tacky. Looks like he was wrong. Seriously though, how could his government be _okay_ with this being sold? It was so… ick, but Greece apparently loved it and had his mind made up.

"And exactly how is this romantic?" he asked as they were walking out, Greece cradling the purchase to his chest. On the one hand, he didn't really care, but on the other hand, he wanted to know just how Greece was justifying this purchase to himself.

"They can eat together! And maybe one of them will accidently get some on their whiskers, and the other will lick it off! Wouldn't that be cute?" Sadiq didn't think that would be cute at all, but he figured Greece would make him _watch_ a demonstration if he disagreed, so he simply nodded his head and mentally rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, you need to sign the card now!" Sadiq sighed. He was hoping the other nation had forgotten about that. What was he supposed to say? 'Dear cat, Greece dragged me along to get a tacky present. Hope you hate it. Love, Turkey,' wouldn't go over well.

"Write something nice," Greece said as he handed over the overly-cheery card. It had a picture of two cats curled up together, with a border of pastel-colored cats surrounding the edges. Sadiq was disgusted.

Let's see, what had Greece written? 'Congratulations Hades and Thana for being together for a year! I know things haven't always been easy for you two, but I'm so glad that you could work it out! Good for you, kitties! Here's hoping you spend many more years together! Love, Heracles.' Oh, great, Greece was being a sentimental bastard. He didn't know these cats! Heck, he'd never even met one of them! Okay, he could do this. He was good at acting; he would just pretend he was writing to… Shit, he hated everybody! Oh, wait, he liked Japan! Yes, he would pretend he was writing to _Japan_.

How to start… 'Kitties,' Whoa, no, that sounded too much like Greece. What else… 'Hades and Thana,' Yes, that was better. Not too informal, but not too polite, either. 'Congratulations on surviving together this long. You deserve a present for not killing each other yet. I hope you enjoy this one; it was a lot of trouble to get it. Love,' he hesitated. Should he put Turkey or go with his human name? Well… 'Love, Sadiq.' There. He handed the card back to Greece. The stupid cat lover had better be grateful.

Sadiq watched Greece read over his writing. It seemed like he might have smiled at one point, but at the end he frowned. Wait a minute, Greece was upset? It was a letter to two stupid cats, why was he upset?

"You wrote a nicer letter to them than you've ever written to me…" Oh, honestly, _that_ was his problem?

"Don't be ridiculous. I write to you every year. There has to be at least one letter better than this."

"No. You start all of your letters to me with 'Dear brat' and end them with 'Hope you rot in hell'. How is that nicer?" Well, he supposed that didn't seem particularly friendly, but what else was he supposed to put?

"That's because you _are_ a brat, and you _should_ rot in hell." Okay, so maybe that sounded a little harsh. That didn't mean Greece needed to pout! Crap, now he felt bad. Just a little, mind you!

"Not to mention for the first 50 years after my independence the only thing you wrote was that you were going to kill me when after you 'beat the hell out of Europe and got the rest of the empire back.' That wasn't nice, either." Had he really done that? It was too long ago; he couldn't remember.

"What else did you expect me to say?" He shook his head. "Besides, I only wrote something nice in this _ridiculous_ card because you told me to, and I didn't want to fight with you about it." Greece's face brightened at his words, confusing him. Hold on, did the little brat think that he had some sort of power over him? He didn't! But he was smiling again, so Sadiq would let it go. _For now._

"Oh, we've spent a long time talking. Look, here's my hotel. Let's go give my kitties their present!" Well, at least he was enthusiastic…

As they walked inside, Sadiq reluctantly following Greece, they were greeted with the sight of two cats cuddling. A gray and white cat was curled around a ginger cat, and apparently was licking it. Greece "aww"ed and Sadiq wanted to barf from how sickeningly cute the scene was. The ginger one looked up and, seeing Sadiq, promptly attacked his leg.

"Aww, see, Thana missed you!" Oh, so _this_ one was Thana. Oh yes, he remembered her now. Stupid thing was always scratching on his door and jumping in his window, either to beg for food or to be a menace in general. _He_ definitely did not miss _her_, that was certain.

The gray and white cat jumped down from the couch and walked over to Greece, where it promptly… fell asleep? Well, this cat certainly took after its master. Greece laughed and patted its head. "I guess you'll have to accept the gift, Thana."

Sadiq was about to call Greece an idiot for thinking the cat would care about the stupid _shiny, red _bowl, but to his surprise, the ginger cat began rubbing all over the thing as soon as Greece pulled it out. Greece gently pushed the gray and white cat, _Hades_, off of his lap and put the card on the floor.

"See kitties, we both signed it!" They both looked at Greece for a minute before running over to Sadiq. They got all over him, rubbing their heads and purring and just being generally adorable. It made him uncomfortable.

"I… really should be going. I… I need to get to bed early, to make up for when you woke me up this morning." Smooth, Sadiq, smooth.

"Without dinner? I think you should stay for dinner. We're having fish, the kitties' favorite!" Stupid Greece! He wanted to leave!

"No, no, I'm not hungry."

"I think you should eat." Damn it!

"No, I'm fine. I'm _really_ not hungry."

"But we've been out all day!"

"I _said_ I'm not hungry!" He backed away towards the door.

"Oh, alright. But come and eat with us sometime soon! I know the kitties would love it!" The infernal cats mewed in agreement. Still… Greece was basically inviting him over…

"Fine. Next time I'm in Greece, alright." Which would hopefully be never….

"Okay! Bye Turkey, it was nice shopping with you!" Sadiq coughed awkwardly and made a noise that might have counted as agreeing before leaving Greece's hotel.

After he was sure Turkey had gone, Greece smiled and turned to his cats. "That was fun. Maybe next time I won't have to _force_ him to come." Glancing around the room, he added "And maybe next time I won't have to come all the way to Ankara*." His cats meowed in agreement.

**AN: Well, I'm not entirely sure what that was… Sleep deprivation, probably. Anyway, I felt like the world needed more Turkey/Greece, even though I didn't do the best job of writing it. Haha. Oh, by the way. Hades is Greececat and Thana is fem!Turkeycat. Her name comes from Thanatos. Thanatos was the daemon personification of death in Greek mythology, although **_**that**_** one was male. Thana just sounds feminine, though, nd it was easier to type than "Thanatos". Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope I haven't made anyone's eyes bleed too badly. XD**

*Capital of Turkey, in case you didn't know.


End file.
